See you again
by Leila Zen
Summary: Sudah lama sekali aku melalui hari-hari tanpa dirimu. Aku akan menceritakan semuanya padamu jika kita bertemu lagi. Inspired from Fast and Furious 7 song, Human!Chipmunks and Chipettes, dead chara, warning inside! DLDR!


**See You Again**

.

 **Disclaimer** : Alvin and the Chipmunks punya Janice Karman and Ross Bagdasarian. Kalo punya aku, PECAH-lah nantinya. /apaansih

 **WARNING** : Human!Chipmunks and Chipettes, DEAD CHARA, aneh, abal, typo, garing, boring, cerita ngelantur, author ngetiknya ngelindur.

 **Kalian semua yang membaca cerita ini harus mau menanggung resiko seperti apapun setelah membaca cerita ini.**

 **'Cause I've warn you! Ejoy~**

 **Note:** Full Alvin's POV

.

.

.

.

"Tak terasa... Kau ternyata sudah besar ya.. Alvin..."

Dave yang terbaring di ranjang rumah sakit ini mengusap-ngusap rambutku yang tertutup topi merah favoritku. Aku hanya tersenyum kearahnya, lalu ia pun juga tersenyum padaku. Namun, dibalik senyuman ini, aku menyimpan rasa cemas yang besar. Cemas akan kesehatan Dave yang sudah hampir sebulan sakit ini. Barusan suaranya saja terdengar sangat lemah. Selang infusan rumah sakit melekat di pergelangan tangan kanannya.

Pembicaraan ini dilakukan hanya antara aku dan Dave. Simon, Theo, dan para Chipettes sedang menunggu diluar ruangan Dave ini karena Dave ingin bicara empat mata denganku.

"Berapa umurmu..?" tanyanya lagi.

"Umm.. 15 tahun." jawabku.

"... Sudah cukup besar kurasa..." Dave menghela lemah. "Dan juga... Pasti sudah mampu untuk... Hidup mandiri.."

Hidup mandiri?

Tidak... Aku tahu apa maksudnya Dave mengatakan itu. Aku mengeratkan genggaman tanganku padanya. Lalu menggelengkan kepalaku pelan, melambangkan tidak setuju atas perkataannya barusan.

"Hei.." Dave kembali tersenyum padaku. "Maukah kau... Berjanji satu hal padaku...?"

"...Well, tentu."

"Berjanjilah setelah ini... Kau harus bisa menjaga dirimu.. Dan juga saudara-saudaramu yang lain... Simon... Theodore... Brittany... Jeanette... dan juga Eleanor... Kalian semua.. Harus bisa menjaga diri kalian dengan baik..."

Sungguh. Ini terdengar seperti sebuah pesan terakhir. Aku tahu itu. Lama-kelamaan, kedua mataku mulai terasa panas. Kurasa keduanya mulai dipenuhi air.

"... Dan... Maafkan aku... Aku selalu menghukummu... Setiap kau berbuat nakal... Aku tahu... sebenarnya kau hanya... ingin bersenang-senang... iya kan?.."

"Dave.."

Perasaanku semakin tidak enak. Aku bisa merasakan air mataku lolos keluar dari mataku, namun aku segera mengeringkannya dengan lengan baju merahku. Tak mau membiarkan Dave melihatnya.

"Jika aku berjanji tidak akan nakal lagi, maukah kau akan tetap bersamaku?"

Dave tidak menjawab, hanya tersenyum.

"...Apa cita-citamu Alvin?..."

"Musisi profesional."

"...Gapailah cita-citamu..." Dave mulai menutup kedua matanya. "Jangan... pikirkan hal lain..."

Aku pun mengangguk.

"Ayah... akan... selalu... menyayangimu... Alvin..."

Dan seketika itu juga, genggaman tangan Dave melemas. Aku bisa melihat ia sudah tidak bernafas lagi. Karena hal yang sedari tadi aku takutkan akhirnya terjadi, air mata kembali mengalir membasahi kedua pipiku.

.

.

.

.

Malam ini, merupakan malam ketiga aku, saudaraku, dan para Chipettes melalui hari tanpa Dave. Sosoknya sudah kembali ke tempat yang lebih baik, meninggalkan kami. Kami masih melakukan aktifitas kami seperti biasa. Simon dan Theodore sedang menonton televisi di ruang tengah. Brittany, Jeanette, dan Eleanor sedang pergi ke supermarket untuk membeli bahan untuk makan malam. Sedangkan aku terdiam menyendiri di ruangan dimana Dave biasa menyimpan semua alat musiknya. Aku terduduk didepan piano yang baru dibelikan oleh Ian kemarin. Masih baru, dan nada yang dihasilkan saat aku menekan tuts-nya pun masih sangat merdu.

Sudah lama sekali rasanya aku melalui hari-hari tanpa dirimu. Aku ingin menceritakan masa-masa itu. Aku akan menceritakannya kelak jika kita bertemu lagi. Kita sudah melalui banyak hal bersama sejak kita pertama kali kita bertemu.

Aku akan menceritakan semuanya jika kita bertemu lagi.

Hanya jika kita bertemu lagi.

Aku ingin berterima kasih untuk semua yang telah kau berikan pada kami, terutama padaku. Tapi apa daya, yang bisa kulakukan sekarang hanyalah memanjatkan doa. Entah Tuhan akan mendengarnya atau tidak. Karena menurutku, sedikit mustahil juga Tuhan mau mengabulkan doa dari anak nakal seperti aku.

Kami semua sebagai anaknya sangat terpukul begitu kehilangan satu-satunya sosok ayah. Namun beruntung, banyak orang yang menaruh simpati pada kami. Bibi Jackie selalu datang ke rumah kami untuk memasakan makan malam, sambil mengajari Brittany untuk memasak. Toby yang setia mengantar-jemput kami setiap sekolah. Ian yang mengatur karir musik kami pun bersedia memenuhi apapun keinginan kami. Bahkan Dr. Rubin juga meringankan biaya sekolah kami meski kami terbilang mampu.

Tatapanku menelusuri setiap sudut ruangan ini. Macam-macam alat musik tersimpan rapi diruangan ini. Alat musik milik Dave.. Aku ingat dia pernah membuang alat musik ini, namun segera membawanya kembali setelah ia mendengar suara kami bernyanyi.

Bernyanyi..

Aku ingin bernyanyi..

Sambil melatih kemampuanku dalam bermain musik.

Aku ingin menjadi musisi profesional, dan Dave bilang aku harus menggapai cita-citaku itu, iya kan?

Aku sudah memutuskan akan menyanyikan salah lagu dari film favoritku. Aku mulai memainkan piano ini, memainkan intro lagu.

.

It's been a long day, without you my friend...

And I tell you all about it when I see you again..

We've come along way.. From where we began..

Oh I tell you all about it when I see you again..

When I see you again..

.

Damn, who knew? All the planes we flew, good things we've been through. That I'll be standing right here and talking to you.

'Bout another path, I know we loved to hit the road and laugh. But something told me that it wouldn't last.

Had to switch up, look at things different, see the bigger picture.

Those were the days, hard work forever pays. Now I see you in a better place.

.

Uh..

How can we not talk about family when family's all that we got?

Everything I went through you were standing there by my side.

And now you gon'be with me for the last ride

.

So let the light guide your way.. Yeah..

Hold every memory as you go..

And every road you take.. Will always lead you home..

Home...

.

Tanganku berhenti menekan tuts piano. Entah kenapa suaraku juga tak mau meneruskan lagu yang kunyanyikan barusan. Disaat itulah, gambaran masa laluku bersama Dave terulang kembali didalam lamunanku.

Dimana kami pertama kali bertemu, dimana kami merayakan natal pertama kami dengannya, juga menyanyikan lagu pertama kami..

Aku juga ingat saat aku membuat dia celaka saat konser di Paris.. Membuat Toby kerepotan mengurus kami selama Dave di rumah sakit..

Aku bahkan ingat pernah membuat Dave terpaksa turun dari kapal untuk mencari kami yang sedang terdampar di pulau gunung berapi bersama Zoey. Dan membuatnya berdamai dengan Ian.

Masa-masa yang indah.. Aku ingin kembali ke masa-masa itu..

Aku ingin Dave kembali bersamaku..

"Dave..."

Aku berusaha menahan isak tangisku, namun nafasku terasa begitu sesak sekarang. Air mata akhirnya jatuh. Melambangkan perasaan sedih, menyesal, bersalah, rindu, dan kehilangan. Namun, aku juga terkejut begitu mendapati seseorang menepuk bahuku. Aku menoleh kebelakang, dan langsung mengeringkan pipiku dengan lengan baju begitu kulihat Simon dan Theodore menatapku dengan tatapan sedih.

Jadi, mereka memperhatikanku sedari tadi?

"Alvin... Aku tahu apa yang kau rasakan sekarang... Aku merasakannya juga..." ucap Simon.

"Aku juga merasakannya.." Theo ikut berucap.

"Kami semua merasakannya... Tapi kumohon... Jangan seperti ini Alvin... Berhentilah menangis... Aku yakin Dave juga... Tidak menginginkan kau seperti ini..."

"Simon.."

Aku menghambur kedalam pelukan Simon, lalu menangis sejadi-jadinya. Theo juga ikut mengusap-ngusap punggungku, ikut menenangkanku meskipun aku tahu ia juga terluka atas kepergian orang yang paling dekat dengannya. Aku tahu, kami dan para Chipettes terluka sangat dalam, namun tidak seperti diriku, mereka masih bisa menyembunyikan luka mereka.

Aku tidak bisa...!

Aku selalu menyusahkan Dave selama hidupnya..

Aku yang selalu membuat Dave naik darah karena kelakuanku..

Aku selalu membuat dia marah..

Aku menyesal tak pernah membuat dia merasa senang..

Tapi dia..

Dia tetap menganggapku sebagai anaknya meski kelakuan onarku yang sudah sangat keterlaluan..

Aku menyesal selalu berbuat nakal..

Aku menyesal selalu membantah perintahnya..

Aku menyesal tidak pernah menggubris semua omelannya saat dia memarahiku..

Aku tahu dia memarahiku karena menyayangiku..

Aku tahu dia memang menyayangiku...

Dan aku juga menyayanginya...

Selamat tinggal ayah...

Terima kasih untuk semua yang sudah kau berikan padaku...

.

.

.

.

 **-Fin-**

.

.

.

.

Da-Tadaaaaaaahh!

Inilah dia fic pertamaku di fandom Alvin and the Chipmunks. Jadi, mohon dimaklumi yah kalo misalnya charanya OOC en ceritanya masih gaje.

Dan uhh.. Maafkanlah daku yang sudah membunuh Om Dave diceritanya ini. Aku ga tahan ingin bikin fic Angst yang terinspirasi dari lagu 'See You Again' yang dari Fast and Furious 7 itu. Katanya kan lagu itu di persembahkan buat Paul Walker yang udah meninggal. Pantesan aja pas baca liriknya aku langsung baper habis-habisan. :"3

For Walker, may you rest in piece..

Aku juga pernah denger See you again versi Chipmunks-nya. Ga tau kenapa suara Charlie Puth-nya jadi kayak suaranya Brittany. Trus suara Wiz Khalifa-nya jadi kayak suaranya Simon.

Nah, silahkan tulis kritik dan saran kalian di review. Mau nge-flame juga silahkan selama maksudnya baik.

Makasih banyak dah mau baca.. Dan—

Bay maksimal! :v

Yoroshiku ne ;3

 **Sign,**

 **Leila Scarlet Vanilla**

.

.

.

.

 **Review Please :3**


End file.
